


【文俊辉x你】满天繁星

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -孤身去另一个城市读大学遇到帅哥学长了





	【文俊辉x你】满天繁星

**Author's Note:**

> “你知道吗？这个世界上有万分之二的人，心脏长在右边。
> 
> 我比他们更惨，我的心脏长在你身上。”

01

由于学业原因，我需要搬到离家很远的另一座城市的一栋学生公寓里住，离学校倒是不远，这一点稍微安慰了我一下。

搬家说起来容易，其实零碎的事情特别多，尤其是像我这种特别爱购物的，房间里的小物件林林总总地收起来都有好几个纸箱子。

过一阵子回头想想，又觉得有什么东西忘记带了，隔壁爸妈监工着我收拾，偶尔又叮嘱两句，要带走的行李装进纸箱子里摞起来都有一面墙高。

—

终于到达了新的小窝，我看着搬家公司半个卡车厢都是我的行李，认命地一边搬东西一边感叹自己的购买力和收纳能力。

整顿好小房间已经是第二天了，我把湿透的T恤和外套丢进洗衣机，盯着不断转动着，偶尔又停下来灌水的滚筒发呆。

—不如去问候一下邻居们，熟络熟络吧？

02

我敲开正对楼下的门，一个男孩子探出头来，看起来年纪跟我相仿，一头红棕色的碎发蓬松地搭在脑门上，高挺的鼻梁和亮晶晶的眼睛看起来就像是个雕塑一样漂亮。

他扯扯有点皱的黑色T恤走出来，在他关门的瞬间我闻到了饭菜的香味，貌似还听到了一丝热油在锅里滚烫的声音。

“同学？”他伸出手在我面前晃了晃。

“我是今天刚搬来的，就住你的楼上。那个…请多多指教！”我回过神匆匆忙忙做了自我介绍，又有点尴尬地伸出手。

“好，那以后就好好相处吧。”他大大的手掌把我的手完全包住，很暖和：“我叫文俊辉。看你样子是大一，我在这里住了三年了，所以也算是你的学长啦，有什么事情不要害羞，尽管来找我帮忙哦。”

“啊嗯！好的！”我大概是脸红了，把手抽出来，抿抿嘴不敢看他。

“我看你刚搬来，应该也没空开火做饭，不如…今晚来我这吃饭？”他顿了顿：“你不要想多，就是…就是一人份的饭真的非常难做，一下子就做多了。”

所以顺理成章的，我就在六点半的时候到他家开始了蹭饭生活的第一步。你说说，这上天怎么这么不公平，长得帅气就算了，做饭也好吃，甚至成绩好像也很不错。

03

碰上我的生日，一班好友约我出去开派对庆祝，本来也不爱派对的我还是抵不过他们的盛情难却，只好陪他们出去疯了一晚上。

说是给我的生日派对，其实我觉得就是这群小酒鬼想要找个合适的理由干两杯，连我都被哄着喝了小几杯。

倒也没到醉烂的程度，脸蛋有点泛红，估计是再灌两杯就会上头的那种。眼前有点起雾，我撑着墙壁一路脚步漂浮地摸了回家。

当我看见文俊辉坐在我家门口，靠着墙睡着的时候，酒都醒了大半。我的原意是蹲下来摇摇他的胳膊把他叫醒，没想到一个晃悠把自己重重地摔在地上，把他吓醒了。

“你…你怎么在这？”我揉揉磕痛了的后腰。

“生日快乐！”文俊辉搂着我的腰把我扶起来的时候，在我怀里塞了一只泰迪熊，又朝我扬了扬手里的蛋糕。

“谢谢学长…呕…”本来想忍住干呕，却还是从喉咙里发出来声音。

他叹了口气，一边絮絮叨叨地说教着我，也不听我辩解，一边把我抬进房间里，轻轻把我放在床上。

“生日归生日，明知道自己不能喝就别喝…”他打开冰箱把蛋糕放了进去：“蛋糕是我下午做的，是你喜欢的栗子蛋糕，明天再吃。”

“哦…”我喝完酒有点闹别扭，抄起衣服就去浴室冲澡了。

—

当我擦着湿漉漉的头发走出来的时候，他正在厨房煮着醒酒汤，我脑子里第一反应居然是，我家居然还有材料煮汤？

文俊辉听见忽然停下来的脚步声，关了火，走过来拉起我的手臂又把我领进浴室，让我乖乖坐在小凳子上，自己则是拉开抽屉找到吹风机接上电。

他轻轻捋着我的发丝，也不敢开太热的风怕烫到我，两个人都没说话，直至我困到睡着靠在他腰上。

文俊辉叹了口气，把我快要干透的头发捋到脑后，又把我抱起来放到床上，替我掖好被子，自己则是搬了把椅子坐在床边，手肘撑在膝盖上看着我熟睡的脸。

“你到底什么时候才能知道我喜欢你…？”

04

第二天晚上，文俊辉说要给我补一个生日礼物把我叫到楼顶。

我刚推开天台的门便看到他明媚的笑容，又往我手里塞了一根已经正在燃烧的仙女棒，他手里还有一大把。

“哇！”我又惊又喜：“好久没玩这个啦！”

“虽然…虽然现在市区不太让放烟花了，但是偷偷放一些小小的仙女棒还是可以的。”文俊辉笑着又递给我一根新的。

噼里啪啦的火光照亮了我们两个的脸，我看着欢快地燃烧着的仙女棒，却不知道他看着我出了神，眼睛里全是我。

“你知道吗？一根仙女棒可以燃烧九秒，瞬间释放出一百八十亿个火焰，比银河系的星星还要多。

我喊你出来放烟花，是想给你满天繁星。”他把我的身子转过来正对着他。

我手里的仙女棒还在燃烧，发出来微弱的爆炸声伴着夜风和少年的青涩把我严严实实地包住。

“那个…你喜欢别人怎么跟你告白？”他扶着我的肩膀低下头不敢看我。

我愣了愣，丢下手里的烟花，又往前快走了几步扑进文俊辉怀里，嘴角仿佛要翘到天上去，又把脸埋在他的胸口，包裹着我们的空气仿佛都是甜丝丝的，沾满了糖浆：

“你不用追我，因为我看见你的时候就只想往你怀里扑了。”


End file.
